The Queen and The Dragon
by dicloniouslove
Summary: What if Kaede, the queen of the diclonius were to mate with Sting Eucliffe, the Light Dragon Slayer. Find out in this delicious lemon


**KAEDE(LUCY/NYU) POV**

This was my first month staying at Sabertooth and already they treated me like family. Me a monster that once had no heart at all until a certain Sabertooth guild Master came along. His spiky blonde hair and blue eyes were beautiful, but his body was to die for. His name was Sting Eucliffe and the one I'd fallen for in a week's time.

I once had another love, but he betrayed me for his female cousin. I couldn't understand how the once love of my life had done this to me. He managed to steal my heart and rip into pieces. That's when I blocked my heart out from the world.

I killed his father and sister in a fit of rage. I lived on life like that until I was fifteen. Then I reunited with him again. I wasn't happy at all even when he took me in. I had lost my memories and could only say "Nyu" but still he took care of me. I didn't understand why he did that when I killed his family. Then I understood; he lost his memories too. It was probably on the day I killed his family.

This went on for two years until his memory finally came back. When he found out that I was the one who killed his family. He shot me hoping to kill me once and for all. I still wasn't happy and I was angry with him for trying to kill me. However I survived the shot. I, Kaede the queen of the diclonius and the one who lost her heart.

I ran out of the house before anybody could stop me. In fact they couldn't stop me at all for fear of having me kill them like I killed Kouta. I walked for days without any food and injured badly until I finally collapsed and let darkness take over me.

When I awoke I was in an unknown place with lots of people. I had a bandage around my head and other parts of my body as I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I could tell I was damaged badly. Kouta, the one I once loved took time to torture me every day. I always healed though, but everyday the wounds healed he would always renew them again. Sometimes with a knife, sometimes with a sword, but this time he used a gun. I survived the shot and killed him with my vectors. This was the pain I endured for six months. I guess I deserved it too for all the pain I caused him and all of the people I've killed.

When I heard footsteps I saw a male with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't know his name and was surprised when he came up to me. I tried summoning my vectors to kill him, but they never came out. I guess I was in too much pain to even use them. I sighed as I gave up trying to kill the man who looked two years older than me. I was only seventeen years old and had to endure all the pain inflicted on me for years.

He brought me food and I quickly ate it. I left no scraps on the plate. He smiled at me and took it away laying it on a table.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I gulped wondering if I should tell him. If I told him my name was, Lucy. Which is my evil personality's name, he would probably take me back to that horrid facility. I decided to tell him my real name in fear of him taking me back to that place when I was in a weakened state.

"Kaede" I answered him. He looked at me intently and noticed he was staring at my horns. I suddenly felt insecure and small. I couldn't tell if he liked them or hated them. I didn't ask though.

"Well my name's Sting Eucliffe" He smiled. I noticed he didn't say anything about my horns and I was glad for that.

I was confused as to where I was and asked, "Where am I?"

"Your in Sabertooth's infirmary" he answered.

"I need to get back to where I came from" I said and tried standing up, but gasped in pain as I did. I was hoping my wounds would've healed already, but they didn't. I ended up almost falling to the ground, but Sting caught me. A stranger I just met. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be walking around. You're injured badly" he said and carried me back to the bed.

I was surprised when he lifted me up and struggled to get out of his arms, but his grip only tightened. I realized I wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Why do you want to go so badly, Kaede?" He asked me.

"I don't know"

"Then stay here with me until you heal."

I didn't know if I could. If I heal and my anger gets the best of me I would kill him and probably everyone here. He was a human after all and all humans are cruel. He'll probably just abandon me like all the rest.

He saw that I had a saddened look on my face and asked.

"What's wrong? You look so sad"

"I can't tell you. If you do you'll hate me too"

"I won't hate you," he said and I gasped slightly, but still not believing him.

"Why should I believe you? You're a human and humans are cruel."

"What do you mean humans are cruel? Yeah they can be cruel sometimes, but some humans aren't."

I thought on that for a moment and found I agreed with him. I smiled nodding my head.

"You finally smiled," he said happily. I couldn't tell if he liked me or not, but I was warming up to him. This stranger whom I just met.

"Tell me how did you get these wounds?" He asked me. I had a saddened look on my face and decided to tell him.

"My best friend and the one I loved did this to me"

"Why would anyone ever do that to a pretty girl like you"

"Because I'm a monster who killed his family and many other people. He had every right to do this."

"How long did this go on?"

"Six months" I answered. "Everyday I would heal my wounds, but he always renewed them."

I saw his fists clench and was hoping he wouldn't strike me. I couldn't do anything anyways. He didn't hit me though he only growled. "No one should do this to someone. To torture a person like this is unforgivable. Tell me where he is so I can kill him myself." He demanded.

"Dead. I killed him when I escaped" I answered.

"Good"

"Good?" I asked. How is killing anybody good?

"Yes. As I said before no one should do this to anybody"

"Not even a monster like me who killed so many people?"

"How can you call yourself a monster? All you have are those cute horns on your head," he said.

"It's not that simple"

"Then explain," I decided to explain to him what I was. He took in every detail with a non-shocked expression.

"I see" He didn't say anything more after that except "I'll let you rest, Kaede" and walked out the door of the infirmary. That was the first time a human had genuinely been kind to me with the exception of Kouta who betrayed me.

Within a week my wounds had healed and I had fallen head over heals for Sting. Who I found out was a Dragon Slayer. I always thought that dragons were myths and only existed in fairy tale books.

Now a month had passed and I was hoping he would make a move, but he never did. Did he even like me? I was living with him at his house, which was ten minutes away from the guild. I was there, right now taking a shower. I was imagining what Sting would do to me if he actually liked me.

 **STING EUCLIFFE POV**

I could hear Kaede's soft moans in the bathroom and knew she was trying hard not to be loud. If it weren't for my dragon senses I would not have heard her. My pants tightened as I heard more moans. I heard her finally scream in ecstasy and knew she had come. I wanted so badly to take her and mark her as mine. When she finally came out of the shower in nothing, but a towel my eyes widened and if it was possible my arousal increased.

I saw her eyes widen too as she saw me in her room. I saw her blush and knew she liked me as I liked her. I could tell by smelling that she was aroused just like me. I stood up from the bed I was sitting on and walked right up to her.

"What are you doing?!" She asked backing up each time I moved closer. Eventually she was backed up against the wall. I smirked as she looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Don't be scared, Kaede." I said as I nipped on her neck then back up to her face placing a gentle kiss on her lips "I won't hurt you"

Her eyes widened as I pulled back. She pulled the collar of my shirt and forced me down to meet her gaze again. She kissed me harshly and I knew what she wanted, because I wanted the same thing.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and bit it causing her to open her mouth. I slid my tongue in and ran it over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and finally her tongue. I saw her moan in pleasure and immediately saw that she wanted to be dominated.

I picked her up while giving her another heated kiss while carrying her to the bed. The towel had long fallen off of her and I was glad for that because I could see her whole body.

She blushed as she tried to cover herself up, but I held her arms above her head.

"Don't do that," I growled out the dragon inside of me wanting to do nothing but to mate with her.

"Sting" she said. I could tell her patience was wearing thin and I didn't want to keep her waiting. What sort of gentlemen would I be if I kept my mate to be waiting?

I rubbed her left breast with my hand gently tweaking the nipple. I lowered my mouth to the right one and slightly bit on it. Thanks to my sharp teeth I accidentally drew blood. I thought I hurt her, but than I heard her moan in delight. I released my mouth off of her, but when I did she pulled me up into a deep kiss. She released me when I put my hand up against her wet core.

"You'll enjoy this," I said to her and placed kisses and love bites on her neck. I went lower until I reached her core. I stuck three of my fingers in there all at once and sucked on her clit. She was moaning in ecstasy as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. I switched my fingers for my tongue and pushed it into her as far as it would go.

When I heard her moan louder and buck her hips I could tell she was close. Her walls clamped around my tongue as she screamed my name. I released my mouth off of her and went back up to meet her face.

 **KAEDE(LUCY/NYU) POV**

I screamed Sting's name as I came into his mouth. I panted trying to come down from my high, but I could feel the bulge in his pants hitting my core. I bucked my hips into his as I heard him groan. I knew that was a good sign since he was feeling good as me.

I felt him kiss me again, but this time it was harsher than the other kisses he gave me. We battled for dominance, which he won easily. I was still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I didn't love to be dominated. I decided to use my vectors to shred his clothes. His eyes widened, but I didn't care I just wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to mark him as mine. Thanks to me being a diclonius my teeth were sharp and all my senses were begging me to claim him.

He probably sensed what I was thinking and rubbed his hard dick against my heated core. I moaned once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He thrust deep into me breaking the last of my innocence that I had. I was never innocent to begin with, but this time all my innocence vanished.

I felt him stay still as he waited for me to get adjusted to his size, but I didn't want him to be still I wanted him to fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast until I can't walk tomorrow.

"I don't want you to be gentle. I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I can't walk tomorrow." I lustfully whispered into his ear.

That seemed to give him the courage to move faster and harder. I moaned each time he pounded into me. I eventually managed to meet each thrust with my own.

"Sting…" I moaned. I wanted him to go harder. "Harder"

He obliged as I felt him mercilessly pound into me enough to almost break the headboard of the bed.

"D-do you like that, Kaede. Do you like how my dick is sliding in and out of you? I certainly like how you're clamping down on me. You're close aren't you? I can feel it" He said to me and I moaned.

"Sting I-I'm…" I said not able to finish my sentence.

"Me too. Now cum for me, Kaede." I did exactly as he ordered with one more scream of his name. I then felt his load release inside of me. It was hot and was filling me up.

I felt him bite down on my neck drawing blood and knew he had made me his mate. It was time for me to do the same thing. I bit down on his neck too drawing blood as well.

He smiled down at me as we kissed again. I felt him slide out of me and take me into his arms.

"How did you know to mark me?" He asked and I simply replied.

"It's a diclonius thing."

"I see how it's kind of like dragons. Dragons mark their mates during sex too." I heard him say.

"I guess we're stuck with each other then" I smirked.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked me.

"Not in the slightest." I gave him a light kiss and released him. "I love you, Sting Eucliffe"

He then smiled at me as he held me closer and said "I love you too, Kaede" We both then fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
